


Perfect vision

by Tuliharja



Series: God of Shinobi and Queen [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, At least without my permission, Comfort, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, HashiMito - Freeform, Insecurity, Marriage Proposal, Mito is Queen, MitoHashi, One Shot, Romance, Strong Female Characters, a bit action, perfect vision, protecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Sometimes one look is just enough to make you fall in love. HashiMito. Drabble. One-shot.





	Perfect vision

Blood and dirt flew in arc in front of Hashirama as his eyes widened from the sight. One body twisted in elegant manner front of him in midair, while the other one collapsed with thundering thud. In front of him was most bizarre sight he'd ever seen, making him forget how to breathe for a moment. He finally sucked in a breath and green eyes met his brown ones, widening from shock. Realization appeared in the woman's eyes as she jerked herself into better posture. For a moment neither Hashirama nor Mito dared to speak. Silence reigned supreme.

"I'm so sorry!" The words came tumbling from Mito's lips as she dropped the bloody kunai she was carrying. "This…this…ah! You probably want to break the arranged marriage contract…"

A clap of hands around her own silenced Mito as Hashirama pulled her closer to himself.

The look on his face was starstruck and full of wonder as he pulled Mito even closer, while she unconsciously leaned her face toward his.

"Please marry me!" Hashirama asked in passionate voice, making red splash across Mito's cheeks, coloring them like a pair of cherries.

"W-what? But I'm not meek or submissive woman! I…I would make a lousy wife!" she argued back, her heart beating erratically. Its fast and melodic rhythm could be even heard by Hashirama, whose smile only grew larger and larger.

"No," Hashirama stated, his voice dropping few octaves into a husky whisper, while making Mito's eyes widen and stars appear in them. "You would make just a _wonderful_ wife."


End file.
